I'm Already There
by kira66
Summary: Jordan accepts an invitation from a Director at the FBI who wants to meet her. Who delivers this invitation? Why Agent Drew Haley, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Jordan pulled off her bloody rubber gloves and dropped them into the garbage as she wheeled her final body to the crypt. She was exhausted, hungry and slightly ticked off. Ticked off because she was stuck handling the off-duty cases on a Friday night.

Usually, it was Garrett's job to handle the weekend cases but he was so wrapped up in his new girlfriend, Fiona somebody, that he automatically pushed the assignments off onto the first person he could find. Sometimes Bug and Nigel would handle the cases but today they were all busy.

Bug and Lily were off on their first date at some Thai restaurant that Lily had been dying to try. So his beeper and cell were turned off.

Nigel was out of town at some conference that Garrett had to threaten him with INS to get him to go to. So he was of no help.

And Garrett was off wooing his girlfriend, the fifth one in two months. Everyone knew not to bother him after hours, unless it was an emergency. An emergency would be the morgue catching on fire.

So that left Jordan, the second in command so to speak and the only one foolish enough to leave her cell phone AND beeper on, in charge of the after hour, weekend, incidents that left fatalities. That also meant that she had been at the morgue for more than nine extra hours. Her day started at four in the morning with a hit and run and was ending at eight in the evening with a automobile accident. She tiredly, leaned against the refrigerator unit door of the last victim. The cool metal felt good against her sweaty brow. After a few minutes, she straightened herself up and pushed through the crypt doors. It was quiet since she was the only one there. Or so she thought. She trudged towards the locker room so she could shower, change out of her bloody scrubs and into her comfortable clothes but stopped when she saw someone sitting in her dark office. A thin, perfectly plucked, eye brow rose in question as changed course and walked towards her office. "Hey, how'd you get in here?" The question left her mouth as soon as she was within earshot of the office.

The person, a man, inside the office looked up, startled. But soon a smile appeared on his face. "It wasn't hard." He began. His voice deeply monotone. "I flashed my badge at the night watchman and he left me right up." He never made a move to get up out of the chair that he was lounging in. "It did help that I caught him catching a cat nap."

Blinking, Jordan stepped into her office and flicked the light on. The entire office was bathed in light. She stood, surprised, for a few seconds then a smile appeared on her own lips. "Well, well, well." She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the familiar man. "Come all the way from Washington D.C. just to sit in the dark, Agent Haley?"

The man, now identified as Agent Drew Haley, just stared at Jordan. He seemed lost in her for a moment until he shrugged, stood, and moved around the desk. "What can I say? I like Boston." He said, simply, as he stopped in front of her. "I like the people." He whispered.

Jordan cleared her throat and dropped her gaze to the floor. Her heart was racing. Finally, she looked back up at him. "What do I owe this pleasure?" She stepped around him and sat on the corner of her desk.

"Some things never change." Drew mumbled then turned to face her. "I'm on vacation. So I thought, rather than sit around my empty apartment for three weeks, I'd come see how you're doing." He folded his arms over his chest.

"You took a vacation?" Jordan questioned with a smirk. "Mr. FBI Criminal Profiler took a vacation, willingly?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. Not willingly. The FBI has a policy that after you reach a certain amount of unused vacation time, they suggest that you take a break." Drew mumbled, none to happy about being forced away from his job.

Jordan chuckled. "They forced you out gun point, didn't they?" She knew Drew all to well. By the look on his face, she knew she had come close. "Now, what is the real reason you're here?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Drew's face darkened for a moment then he let out a small chuckle. "I really am here on vacation don't doubt that." He moved away from her and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable. "Before I left on my vacation, my section went through a series of command changes. Basicly, I got a new boss. He was going through the files of the past six years and came across the one on Digger." He fell silent for a moment, remember that horrible case. "He was impressed with what he read. He wants to meet you, Jordan. He came to me to see if I still had contact with you and I told him that I had an open invitation to Boston. He suggested that I start my vacation here."

She stared at him then pushed away from her desk and sat beside him on the couch. "Your boss wants to meet me? Are you sure?" Jordan knew, by the tone Drew had used, that he wasn't suggested to do anything. He was ordered to do so and didn't want to tell her that.

"Yes. Director Stevens wants to meet you. He extends an invitation to you to come to Washington D.C. on the FBI's tab." Drew looked over to her, trying to read her expression, but coming up empty.

Jordan blinked. "Wow. On the FBI's tab?" She narrowed her eyes. "What's this Stevens characters, story?" She wasn't about to say yes until she had a little more information. "And when would I leave?" No harm in asking.

"_We'd_ leave tonight." He stressed the first part. "Director Anthony Stevens has been with the FBI for more than fifteen years. He has a spotless record and is the perfect candidate for the American family. He's been married for thirteen years and has three children. All under the age of ten." Drew wasn't comfortable with talking about family and children but he knew that Jordan wanted to be informed, fully, before making a decision.

A frown graced her lips as she thought about the offer. It sounded interesting and she did need to get away for a little while. And the Stevens fellow didn't sound to bad. Jordan was just confused as to why a big wig in the FBI would want to meet her. A lowly Medical Examiner in Boston. "I can't leave tonight." That thought occurred to her afterwards. "I'm the only M.E. on duty this weekend." She couldn't stop the frustration from creeping into her voice. She had almost had herself talked into going except for that small problem.

Drew pulled out his cell phone, made several phone calls then put it back away. "You're covered." Was all he said with a small, smug, smirk.

Jordan just gaped at him and shook his head. "How am I covered? I can't be in two places at once and there isn't any one else on call except for me." She eyed the smirk on his face. "What did you do?"

"I called the Boston field office and called in a few favors." Drew looked at his watch. "You'll have coverage in about fifteen minutes."

"You called in a few favors?" Jordan suddenly felt a headache coming on. "What kind of favors, Agent Haley?"

"Drew." He stated simply. Seeing her confused look, he elaborated. "My name is Drew when I'm off duty. Not Agent Haley. That sounds too...formal. I think we can say that we're past the formal stage, wouldn't you?" He didn't give her time to answer before continuing. "You said you couldn't leave because you're the only one on duty. So I got you coverage. Any calls coming into this building will be rerouted to the field office and the on-duty M.E. will take the call. It will be handled." He stood up. "Shall we?" He motioned towards the door.

"But I haven't..." Jordan sighed and shook her head. No use in arguing. Drew had apparently read her and knew that she'd go. "Garrett is going to have my ass for this if he finds out." She mumbled and stood. She glanced down at her outfit and frowned. "I don't think I should fly in bloody scrubs. People might stare." She said, sarcastically. "I need to go to the locker room and change out of the scrubs. Then I need to go to my apartment and pick up some clothes." She walked passed him, down the hall and disappeared into the locker room where she emerged about fifteen minutes later, wearing her normal street clothes. It also looked like she took a shower since her hair was wet and slicked back on her head. Glancing around, she noticed Drew leaning against the wall near the elevators. "Sorry I took so long." She called out as she approached.

Drew watched as she watched towards him and hit the down button. A ding signaled that the elevator had arrived. He steered her inside and pulled the lobby button. The doors closed and he crossed his arms over his chest. The ride down was silent and he kept stealing looks at his companion. Finally they reached the lobby and he exited the elevator, heading out the front doors.

Jordan stayed silent until they reached the lobby. When she saw Drew exit the building, she turned towards the night watchman. "Goodnight Earl." She gave the grandfather of six, a smile as she exited. It was cold and the night was dark. The sky was filled with puffy black clouds. She climbed into the waiting black, SUV. The ride to her apartment was silent and she didn't even bother to ask how he knew where she lived. She had invited him up but he declined and waited in the SUV. Within a hour of leaving the morgue, she was on a flight bound for Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Washington D.C. was quiet. Mostly due to the fact that there was hardly anyone on board. About thirteen people, including Jordan and Drew, dotted the airplanes interior. The flight took longer than expected since they were grounded in Boston, an entire hour, until the pilots got the go ahead from the tower. A snow storm was moving in and they didn't want to take any chances. Once they did land, it was nearing midnight.

Jordan clutched her carry-on bag for dear life as she left Drew steer her through the airport. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a nice warm bed. "Where are we going?" She mumbled as she climbed into the black F-150 truck that was parked in the airport extended leave parking lot.

Drew climbed into the drivers side and drove away from the airport. "My apartment." He weaved his way in and out of traffic. "Unless you want to stay at a hotel?" He questioned, glancing over at her.

Blinking, she shook her head. "No. Your apartment will be fine." Jordan gave him a tired smile. "When do I get to meet this Director Stevens?" She turned her attention to the window and watched the passing scenery. She hadn't been to Washington D.C. since she was a kid. Her dad had insisted on taking her one summer when she was fifteen. After she got there, she never wanted to leave. It was so beautiful and amazing. Nothing like Boston.

"Tomorrow." Was Drew's only reply as he took the exit ramp into the city. Even at midnight, the city was booming. And after thirty minutes on the road, he finally turned into an underground parking garage. "Home sweet home." He mumbled as he parked and turned off the engine. He exited the car and pulled his jacket tighter. It was cold, even inside the parking garage. "This way." He lead her towards the elevators and pushed up. When the doors opened he stepped inside and pushed the six button. He glanced over at Jordan who looked like death warmed over. "You can take the bed. The couch will suit me just fine tonight." He gave her a brief smile and stepped out of the elevator and started down the hallway. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door that had a sixty two on it. Once inside, he flipped on the light switch. "Make yourself at home." He disappeared into the bathroom.

Jordan followed him, silently. Her head was still spinning from everything that had happened. She just nodded to all his statements and sunk into a nearby couch. It was black leather. Very manly. She smiled. The whole apartment screamed Drew Haley. From what she looked at, that is. Which wasn't much. The living room, which was where she was, had the black leather couch and a matching recliner chair. Several book cases lined one wall while the other housed a TV and stereo. The walls were painted a cream color that matched the carpet on the floor. The two large windows were covered by tan curtains and vertical blinds. A few paintings hung on the wall that Jordan could tell were expensive by the odd pictures depicted. Two glass end tables sat on each end of the couch and both had lamps sitting on them. It was a nice living room. She could only imagine what the rest of the apartment looked like. She could feel her eyes getting heavy and soon she was dozing.

Drew took his time in the bathroom. He showered, quickly, then changed into more comfortable clothes. A plain white tee-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms made up the outfit. So once he exited the bathroom, he wasn't surprised to see Jordan sleeping on the couch. He just watched her for a few seconds, drinking in her appearance. Shaking his head, he padded over to the couch and kneeled down in front of her. "Jordan...The bed would be more comfortable." He whispered as he brushed a stray curl out of her face. He stood, pulling her up with him. He then lead her to the bedroom, where he discarded her coat and shoes before helping her slid between the sheets. He then shuffled around the room, gathering up the things he needed to sleep on the couch.

She felt herself walking but was too tired to protest. Jordan snuggled under the covers and breathed in deep. They smelled like Drew and that made her smile. She could hear him moving around and cracked one blood shot eye open to watch him. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." She mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. "We've shared a bed before." Again, she mumbled before sleep, fully, claimed her.

He froze hearing her words then chuckled, softly. "Ya. You're right. We are both adults." He added before sliding under the covers with her. He smiled when she snuggled against his side. Drew had missed Jordan, not that he'd admit that to anyone, except her. That one night that they spent together, just sleeping, had burned itself into his memory. He never felt this way about anyone. Well, except his wife. He frowned, briefly, at the thought of his wife before pushing her to the back of his mind. He couldn't think about her. Not now. Now he wanted to think about the woman sharing the bed with him. The woman that had captured his heart more than four years ago. He did have all intentions on taking his vacation in Boston so when his boss suggested that, he didn't refuse or argue. He just wished he could have enjoyed his time off with her instead of having to drag her to Washington D.C. for God knows what reason. He had no idea of Director Stevens intentions or why he wanted to see Jordan. All he was told was that he was impressed with what he read about her on the Digger case. And that meeting her was a must. Drew just hoped that whatever the reason, it was over with tomorrow. So that he could spend sometime with Jordan. Soon, he joined his companion in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jordan woke up, she felt refreshed. Stretching, she smiled, feeling the weight of someone against her back. A arm was draped over her waist, holding her tightly. A brief thought entered her head. 'I could get used to this.' As quietly as possible, she shifted around until she was facing her sleep partner. It surprised her to see that he was already awake and watching her. "Good morning, Agent Haley." She whispered. She couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was with him. Just like the first time they had met, she felt a connection to the relentless FBI Agent.

"Formalities Jordan?" Drew whispered back and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear before returning his arm to her waist. He didn't want to let go. He looked passed her at the clock. "We have three hours before our meeting so...breakfast?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Breakfast sounds great...Drew." It sounded weird calling him by his first name but she could get used to it. She rolled out from under his arm. "I'm showering first, if that's ok with you?" She stopped before she entered the bathroom.

"Go ahead." Drew smiled and drug himself out of bed. While Jordan was in the shower, he proceeded to get dressed. Nothing formal like a suit. Instead he settled for a dark green polo shirt and khaki pants. After all, he wasn't officially off vacation for another twenty days. He then sat on the end of the freshly made bed to wait for his companion to reappear.

Jordan took her time in the bathroom. She enjoyed the warm water that ran over her body and couldn't help but notice how relaxed she felt. Once she was done, she dried herself off and dressed in a fresh outfit which consisted of a decent pair of khaki cargo pants and a green shamrock tee-shirt. She just pulled her wet hair back into a messy ponytail not wanting to bother with the hassle at the moment since her stomach was demanding food. The low rumbles being emitted from it, gave away how hungry she truly was. Finally satisfied with her appearance, she emerged from the bathroom. "Where are you taking me for breakfast." She asked in a good mood as sat beside him on the bed and pulled on her shoes.

"Fays." He answered, simply. "I usually eat there for lunch but I'm sure they serve breakfast." Drew never ate breakfast. He was too busy to spare the five minutes it took to eat a muffin or bagel. But today he felt hungry and knew, by the sounds coming from Jordan's stomach, that she was hungry as well. "Come on then. We're wasting time." He was up and out of the bedroom before giving her time to react.

"You don't know if they serve breakfast?" Somehow that didn't surprise her. Jordan didn't view Drew as a man that ate breakfast. She usually didn't eat it either except for a stray bagel here and there. She watched as he left the room and followed, grabbing her coat off the bedroom floor, only to meet him going out the door. She followed him down the elevator and through the parking garage to his truck. Or what she assumed was his truck. Climbing in, she buckled her seat belt and waited. "Do you think D.C. will get hit with the same snow storm that Boston got?" She asked once they were driving down the main road.

Drew glanced over at her then back to the road. The sky was a dull grey and filled with matching grey clouds. "I'd bet on it." He mumbled as he pulled into a parking space in front of Fays. He had been right, they did serve breakfast. Once they were seated inside, he relaxed once again. "Good morning, Janice." He said, kindly, to the waitress taking their order. "Two coffee's, black, and two of whatever the special is." He turned his attention back to Jordan after the waitress left.

Jordan watched him interact with the waitress and didn't miss the look of hatred the waitress shot her way when he ordered for both of them. All she did was smirk at the girl as she walked away. "Friend of yours?" She motioned towards the way the waitress had gone.

He huffed and shook his head. "No. She usually waits on me when I come in for lunch. That's all." Drew had cut Jordan off before she could start making assumptions. He fell silent when the coffee arrived with two plates of scrambled eggs and toast. That, apparently, had been the special. He sipped his coffee, enjoying the bitter taste on his tongue.

Jordan ate her breakfast in silence, glancing up at Drew every once in a while. It felt awkward now that she had fully woken up. She couldn't help but feel a little bit foolish as well for just up and leaving Boston with him. That wasn't normal Jordan behavior and she knew it. And a part of her liked it. Liked him.

Drew finished his meal and glanced at his watch. He could feel the newly formed tension and frowned. Everything had been going good until now. "Are you ok, Jordan?" He asked as he laid a twenty down to pay for the meal and the tip. It was almost time to go but he wanted, nay needed, to know what was bothering her.

She stared into her empty coffee cup, the waitress never came back for refills. "I'm fine, Drew." Jordan looked up at him and offered a small smile. By the look on his face, she knew he wasn't buying it. "I'm just a little worried. What if Garrett finds out that I left? He'll have my ass and probably my job as well." She frowned, pushing away her empty plate and cup.

"There is nothing to worry about, Jordan. The two covering for you are good at what they do. You won't have to worry about mistakes and if I know Johnson and Taylor, you'll be ahead of schedule when you get back." Drew pushed his own empty plate and cup away. "You worry too much." He glanced at his watch again. "We should be going. I don't want to get caught in weekend traffic." He stood and exited Fays, climbing back into his truck. Once Jordan had joined him, he pulled into the traffic and headed towards their destination. J. Edgar Hoover Federal Building.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan was amazed by what she saw inside the J. Edgar Hoover building. She felt giddy when the security guard scanned them through. This was the first time she had even been passed the visitors point before. It was a thrill to say the least but she hid it well. The elevator ride up was silent and for that she was thankful. Once they reached the correct floor, she just stood staring down the hallway. It was empty since it was Saturday and even FBI Agents took the weekends off unless a case dictates otherwise. "Wow." She whispered under her breath. If only her father was around to hear about this trip. But he wasn't. He had chosen to leave soon after she discovered that she had an older brother. Shaking her head, she jogged to catch up with Drew who was already halfway down the hallway. "What's the hurry?" She whispered under her breath as they stepped into the only office that had lights on.

Drew sighed and caught himself before he could roll his eyes. "No hurry, Jordan. But being on time is wise when it comes to the Director." He whispered back. He fell silent when he saw his boss sitting behind his desk. "Sir." He nodded his head in greeting to the man. "I would like to introduce you to Jordan Cavanaugh."

Anthony Stevens was a good looking man. He was very handsome for being forty-five years old. He stood about 6foot even and weighed in at a lean hundred and sixty pounds. A neatly trimmed beard covered his chin and his eyes were a deep green. He looked up from his work and offered a genuine smile to the two now standing in his office. Anthony kept his gaze on Jordan for a few minutes, sizing her up before he stood and moved around his desk. "So you're Doctor Cavanaugh? The reports don't do you justice." He offered the honest compliment to the M.E. "It's an honor to finally put a face to the name and deeds." He offered his hand.

She smiled at the Director. He seemed like a nice guy. Taking his hand, she shook. A nice firm grasp. "I guess I should be honored as well. It's not everyday that I get a request from the FBI." Jordan let go of his hand and sat down in one of the two chairs sitting in front of the desk.Noting that Drew stayed standing, behind her chair.

The man shook his head. "I'll get right to point, Doctor Cavanaugh." The Director fell silent for a moment, eyeing the man standing behind Jordan's chair. Finally he returned his gaze to Jordan. "We want you. We as in the FBI wants you." He was silent for a minute but continued before she could interrupt. "I've read over several reports that make reference to you. You've been mentioned in several, including the Digger case. All the reports state that you manage to help out even when your help is not required or requested. You've been described as brash, temperamental, hardheaded, stubborn, just and fair. Those are all the qualities that some of our best Agents show. It's what makes them so good at what they do." He turned and grabbed a file folder off his desk with the bold letters FBI stamped on the front. His gaze returned to her. "The FBI is starting up a new program since our recruitment ratio is low this year. I've been put in charge of that program and I want you to be the one that gets to experience the trial run." He glanced down at the folder again, silent. "I won't take no as an answer." He finished.

Jordan gaped at him. The FBI wanted her? Wanted to recruit her? Now that was a new one. She kept expecting someone to jump out and yell April fools! But she knew this was real. She sat in stunned shock and when she felt a grip on her shoulder, she knew that Drew was shocked as well. She just basked in the comfort that his touch seemed to give her. She opened her mouth and closed it then tried again. Both times nothing came out and she frowned. This was a first. Jordan Cavanaugh had been rendered speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe that you agreed to do this, Jordan!" Drew huffed once the door to his apartment was closed and they both stood in the living room, facing each other. "Is this really what you want to do? You have friends back in Boston, aren't they going to miss you?" He questioned wanting to make sure that Jordan knew exactly what she was getting herself into by agreeing to be apart of this new program.

Jordan just sighed. This decision hadn't been easy for her to make but she knew it was the right thing to do. She did love her job and friends back in Boston but it was time for a change. Her life was becoming boring and routine. She was overworked and highly stressed. She knew a change was in order before all of this happened. It was either change the way her life was going or prepare for a complete and total meltdown. A meltdown that she knew was just beneath the surface, waiting to erupt. "I don't expect you to understand, Drew. But this is something that I gotta do." She gave him a small, sad, smile. "I'm not sure about that. I mean...about my friends. About them missing me. I bet they won't even notice that I'm gone." She shrugged, trying to hide the hurt that her own words caused. "I need this Drew. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm not going to blow my chance." She laid a hand, gently, on his arm.

Drew stared at her then nodded. "Alright Jordan. If this is really what you want to do...then I'm behind you one hundred percent. It's not going to be easy but if anyone can do this, it's you. And I'm sure that your friends will, indeed, notice that you're gone. Your replacement looks nothing like you so..." He let his sentence trail off, trying to break the uneasy tension that was swirling around them. He still didn't like the idea of Jordan just dropping her life back in Boston but he would accept that this was her choice and she knew what was best for herself.

"Thank you." Came her whispered response. Jordan lead him over to the couch and pushed him towards it until he was forced to sit down. A quick glance at the wall clock confirmed what her stomach was telling her. It was well past lunchtime which meant they hadn't eaten for hours. "Dinner is my treat tonight, what shall we order?"

Blinking, Drew looked up from his sitting position on the couch. "That's not..." His grumbling stomach interrupted him. He gave Jordan a sheepish look. "Menu's are on the stand beside the phone." He mumbled. "Any of those places are fine."

"Ah." The Medical Examiner's sleek form move over to the telephone stand. True to his word, several menus were stacked neatly beside the phone. Each were brightly colored and several had odd looking logo's on the front. Jordan raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow as she turned to look at Drew. "My my, someone clearly doesn't know how to cook." She smiled to take the sting out of her words. Looking down at her selection, she frowned. There was at least three different places that caught her attention but she couldn't decided between them. "Greek, Thai or Italian?" She directed the question towards Drew without looking up from the menus in her hand.

Drew considered his opinions for a few moments before reclining on the couch. "You don't look like a Greek or Thai type of person so lets stick with Italian for now. You have time to slowly widen your food palate. You have to acquire a taste for certain foods before you can dive in and eat them. It'll knock your stomach for a loop and I don't think you want to be sick for your first week for training, do you?"

Jordan considered his answer then nodded. "Alright, I guess we go with Italian." She quickly dialed the number and placed the order. Once she hung up she sighed. "An hour!" She exclaimed. "An hour for delivery! That's just...wrong!" She huffed before flopping down beside him on the couch. "And no, I don't want to be sick for my first week of training." She made air quotes with her fingers around the word training.

This was all so new to her and she had to admit, exciting. She knew even considered being a police officer. Not after seeing the hardship her father went through when she was little. A doctor was always the obvious choice for her since she had this unquenchable thirst to help people. That too stemmed from her childhood and the feeling of being helpless when it came to her mother. Then when that career threatened to swallow her before she even begun...Medical Examiner just kinda fit her. She got to help people without really dealing with people. Well, alive ones that is. But she had a good feeling about this career change. Being an FBI Agent also fit in with her need to help people. It also gave her more freedom to do so. More than being an M.E. ever allowed her.

Concerned eyes watched Jordan as she got a faraway look in her eyes and seemed to go someplace else. Drew just shook his head. Jordan was such a complicated soul. She had so much emotional baggage that he didn't feel so alone anymore. She knew what it was like to lose a loved one and to mourn that loved so much that the only thing you could do was bury the pain. This intern caused the flight or fight response to kick in. And in both their cases, they chose the flight option. Both running from pasts that were always destined to catch up with them one way or another. Soon his eyes took on the same faraway look and he drifted away.


	6. Chapter 6

The Judge slammed his gavel down on his desk half a dozen times to bring order to the courtroom. This had been one of the worst mass murder cases he had in a long time; the defendant Braxon T. Fenway had gone into the building where his wife worked, carrying two fully loaded Berettas. The second he came through the front door, he opened fire on the people in the lobby and the joining hallway. He killed thirteen people before he got to his wife's office, when he entered her office, he emptied the remaining bullets into her body and left before the police got there.

It took the police more than twenty-two hours to track him down and apprehend him by use of tazers. Three of the police officers were injured in the process and were taken to the hospital with broken bones, cuts, and bruises. After the fight Fenway was handcuffed and shackled for his ride to the county lock-up.

Now on the day of his sentencing, the jury had finished reading a not guilty verdict by reason of insanity. Judge Kyle knew that the public and surviving family members would be out for blood. He didn't blame them for one second, he would have loved to flip the switch on the electric chair and fry the asshole for what he had done but now his only hope was that Fenway would never see the free world, ever again.

**Six Months Later **

The Prosecuting Attorney Tucker Lewis, Judge Kyle and Agents Haley and Cavanaugh sat in the chambers of Judge Kyle looking over reports and records from the state mental institution where Braxon Fenway was currently being held.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but why are we here?" Jordan looked up from the file that she had been reading and directed her question towards the Judge and Attorney seated across from her and Drew.

A smile tugged on the corners of Tucker Lewis's lips. She had known Agent Cavanaugh from several prior cases and looked forward to working with the outspoken, stubborn FBI Agent again. Clearing her throat, she prepared her answer. "I'm sure that you both are well aware of the Fenway case that was tried here six months ago?" She watched both of them nod before continuing. "Mr. Rouick, Mr. Fenway's roommate, has brought some rather interesting information to our attention. It seems that Mr. Fenway's wife was just an added perk on the day of the shooting. His real target was..." She glanced down at a file in front of her. "Thomas O'Keefe. He was supposed to be in the building and apparently, when he didn't show, Mr. Fenway got bored." Tucker's voice was flat. She let that information sink in for a few moments before continuing. "Thomas O'Keefe, according to our records, is a mid-level drug dealer that has his fingers in a variety of other illegal business ventures. One of which happens to be the import and export of illegal arms with the intent to sell to foreign buyers. The man is dangerous. Or I should say that he _was _dangerous."

Drew read over the file in front of him and frowned. The woman managed to avoid Jordan's question. "As my partner has already asked, why are we here? The Fenway matter never included the FBI. From what I know of the case, it was handled by local authorities." He laid the file down on the table and folded his hands over top of it.

"I was just about to get to that Agent Haley." Tucker never had the pleasure of working for this Agent and she was beginning to thank God for that. The man had no personality and talked in monotone. If she were Agent Cavanaugh, she would have requested a new partner, long ago. "Thomas O'Keefe was discovered, two days ago, floating face down in Boston Harbor along with Gregory "Paulie" Carpandoro." The Attorney fell silent and waited for the explosion that she knew was coming.

Jordan blinked once then twice before she was on her feet and leaning over the table towards Tucker. "Carpandoro is dead." She stated calmly. Maybe a little too calmly. "How the hell did that happened? Wait, how the hell did he get to Boston without me knowing about it?" She was pissed. Paulie Carpandoro was the first case that she caught out of the Academy. It was also the case that she lost her first partner.

Jono Franklin was a handsome black man that had a smile that made all the ladies swoon. He also had a kind heart and gentle soul. He took Jordan under his wing and taught her the ropes of being a Field Agent. Jono was twenty-years her senior and had just as many years with the Bureau but no matter what, he treated her like an equal.

The Carpandoro case was supposed to be open and shut. There was a informant working on the inside, gathering information and evidence that could be used against Paulie. By the time Jordan caught the case, there was enough against the small-time mob boss to send him away from life. But something went wrong. On the day of the bust Paulie had been ready. He killed the informant and opened fire as soon as he caught sight of the FBI Agents. Jono wasn't the only Agent to lose his or her life that day. Out of fifteen Agents assigned to the bust, only seven made it out of there alive. On that day, Jordan swore to the bleeding body of her partner that she'd get Paulie and make him pay. Jono held on to hear her promise and to squeeze her hand. He died in her arms.

The funeral was a grim affair and Jordan found herself comforting Jono's window and two small children. Again she swore to find the bastard that took Jono's life. This oath was whispered to the widow as parting words. Almost a year and a half had passed since then but Jordan never forgot her promise. Now it looked like someone else beat her to the prize.

A frown formed on Drew's lips as he laid a hand on Jordan's arm. "Sit down, Jordan." He whispered. He knew of Jordan's promise. He knew of the close bond that had formed between her and Agent Franklin. He suspected that Jordan had looked at Jono as a father figure since her's was willingly absent from her life. His death hit her hard and almost cost them their marriage. Their marriage was only a few months old and Drew had doubted its strength. But Jordan proved him wrong and they eventually worked through the trauma and pain that she was feeling. Their marriage survived and now they both were thankful. But none more than him since they had two beautiful children to remind them that they survived and that their marriage and love had survived as well.

Jordan sat backdown, stiffly. She was coiled tighter than a spring right now and she was shaking with anger and deep sadness. "Your asking for our help on this case, correct?" She asked once she got her emotions under control. She once again projected that calm, cool, exterior that everyone was used to seeing.

For the first time since they had all sat down in the chamber, Judge Kyle decided to speak. " The Prosecutors office has come to me with a somewhat of an odd proposal. Frankly, it puts me in somewhat of a bind. A deal was given to Mr. Rouick for the information that he provided but in order of me to grant the terms of that deal...I need proof that the information was, indeed, valid. Mr. Rouick is not a nice man by any account and if I had my way he would stay in the mental hospital but his Psychiatrist, Blaine Thompkson, seems to think that he is on the road to reform." The man fell silent for a moment then continued. "I'm running for Senate next year and something like this could come back to bite me in the ass. So there lies my predicament."

"To answer you question, Agent Cavanaugh. Yes, we are asking for your help on this case." Tucker said, quiet. "I would have even gotten the FBI involved except for the Carpandoro aspect of the case and I'm not stupid. I know that belongs to you guys. We just need confirmation that everything is how it looks. How you handle this is up to you. It's yours if you want it." Sitting back, she folded her hands over her stomach.

Jordan suddenly felt drained. Here she was, two years away from Boston. A whole new life. A family. Husband and kids. And everything was coming full circle. She owed it to Jono to do this. She didn't care about some nut case in a mental hospital or some pompous Judge who doesn't want a bad decision to come back and haunt his up and coming political career. All she cared about was justice and this was her case. It was still on-going. Her stubbornness had forced it to stay open by bringing in little tidbits of information here and there to keep up interest. But could she really return to Boston? "Alright." She glanced at Drew who only gave her a stiff nod then she turned back to Tucker. "We'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure this is how you want to handle this, Jordan?" Drew asked as he moved closer to the building they were standing in front of and out of the way of the steady flow of people.

Jordan looked up from the spot that she was kneeling. A hand was resting on the handle of the stroller for balance while the other hand was wiping clean two, very dirty, face. She gave her husband of a year and half a small smile before turning her attention back to her task. "I really don't know how you two get so filthy." She huffed as she used the baby wipe to try and remove more of the several different colored stains that covered both of the children's faces. "Drew, what did you feed them this morning, paint?" She stuffed the, now multi colored, baby wipe into the diaper bag which resting on the sidewalk beside her.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Yes Jordan. I fed our children paint for breakfast." His wife could be annoying at times but he loved her all the same. "Now that you have successfully avoided my question, care to answer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Drew, this is the only way this can be handled. They don't like the FBI. They ain't going to give us the information we need if we go about this the wrong way." Jordan finally stood, satisfied that her children were clean. "This is the quickest, easiest and most effective way to do this. Just trust me, Drew. I know these people so I know what I'm doing." She gave him a full fledged smile before turning her attention back to the stroller. "Now you two behave for daddy, ok?"

One year old twins Addison and Mason just watched their mother and father with passing interest. They were more interested in all the people walking past them. A few of them had stopped and now they wanted more attention from the passing strangers. Finding none, full attention was turned back to their parents. On hearing their mother mention their father, both heads nodded. Neither really understanding what their mother was talking about but if it concerned their father, then it was all good.

Addison and Mason were considered beautiful babies and even more beautiful toddlers. They had light brown hair, bordering on dark blonde, and golden brown eyes. They were the perfect combination of their mother and father. Addison had her fathers quiet disposition and even as a baby she never made a fuss. Mason, on the other hand, was truly his mothers son. The boy had the ability to find trouble and get into it...anywhere. He might be the oldest but that wasn't supposed to be the case. Addison was first in line to come out but during the twenty-five hours of labor, the babies somehow shifted and it was a red-faced screaming Mason that came out first followed by a scowling Addison, like she knew that her brother had beat her by coming out first. The scowl becoming a running joke in the family since Jordan had been known to use the same exact expression from time to time.

"I'll be fine, Jordan. You'd better get in there before Whitney comes out here and drags you in. She's thrilled to be getting off this assignment. These people scare her." Drew smirked.

Jordan eyed her husband and shook her head. "They manage to scare every single Agent that gets placed here. What is the number up to? Twelve? Thirteen? And that is just in two years." She looked up at the building she was standing in front of. Today she was not Agent Jordan Cavanaugh, she took the last name of Haley except at work she kept her maiden name to avoid confusion. Today she was just plain old Jordan who was coming back to Boston after two years of being MIA. This was the only logical way she could think of to get the information on the Carpandoro case without too much fuss. Charging in as the FBI would only get them stonewalled and she didn't need that right now. She wanted to get the information that she came from and go back to D.C. "Remember to stop by for lunch." She leaned over and gave each child a kiss on the head and then straightened, giving her husband a peck on the lips. "Lunch!" She called out as she disappeared into the building that housed the Medical Examiners office. Taking the elevator she arrived at the familiar floor and stepped off. Closing her eyes, she was greeted with the familiar sounds and smells that she had secretly missed. "Showtime." She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles from her crisp white button down shirt and picked a small piece of lint from her pressed, black slacks. She adjusted her black designer jacket as she moved towards the reception area. It was now or never.


	8. Chapter 8

Jordan marveled at how nothing had changed. It looked as it did two years ago when she left. She debated weather or not to publicly make herself known or do it in a quiet, private way. Finally she decided to do it privately if she could. So she got her assignment from the front desk and sighed in relief when she saw that she wasn't assigned a partner. It payed to have to good credentials and references. And Jordan had both. "Don't worry, I can find my way." She said sarcastically to the woman seated behind the front desk who made no effort to help the 'new' employee. "Thanks for the help." She called over her shoulder as she made her way towards the locker rooms. Changing, she got right to work.

Working for hours without a break was no stranger to Jordan. Her skills as a Medical Examiner were called upon from time to time and she wasn't one to do a half assed job. So spending hours and hours inside an autopsy bay at some hospital was common for her. It wasn't that she wasn't social because she was. It was because her job still meant the world to her. This time was no different. She spent the entire morning, alone, working on her assigned case. It wasn't anything too thrilling. The man, thirty-four, was listed as John Doe and by the looks of the clothes that he was wearing, it was no wonder. He was clearly homeless. She finished right before lunch, dubbing the cause of death as hypothermia. His body was never claimed so when she pushed him back into the freezer, he was officially John Doe 1011.

Sighing, Jordan stripped off her bloody scrubs and gloves, tossing them into the soiled linens bin. She leaned against the wall a moment feeling wary and tired. It felt good to be back but also unsettling. She hadn't felt this tired since her first week at Academy. She had a hard time adjusting herself to the new routine and about wore herself out. When she exited the room, she felt thankful that when this was all over, she'd be leaving this place far behind her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught sight of her husband who was engaged in what appeared to be an animate conversation with a pretty blonde. A genuine smile lite up her face. "Hey!" She approached them.

Drew stopped mid-sentence when he saw his wife approach. She didn't look too good. "Hey, you ok?" Concern colored his words. He looked back to woman he was speaking with and gave her a sheepish smile. "This would be my wife. I believe you know Lily" He questioned.

"Ah. Yes. I know Lily and yes I'm fine, Drew. Just a little tired." Jordan gave him a look that meant that they'd talk later. "How you been Lily?" She was playing it cool but her heart was hammering like it was trying to escape from her chest. This was the first of her old friends that she had seen and she was worried how she would take her appearing after two years.

Lily was surprised to say the least. She had seen Drew while she was heading towards her office and had struck up a conversation with him. She knew he was an FBI agent because of a case a few months back that he was called in on. And she was curious as to why he was here and pushing a stroller. "Jordan?" She knew that her month was hanging open but she couldn't help it. "Married?" Blinking she looked down at the toddlers in the stroller and then back to Jordan. "Kids?" She felt light headed and had to sit down.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Jordan chuckled and sat down beside her. She glanced at Drew. "Why don't you got get something to drink from the vending machine?" She turned her attention back to Lily once he walked away with the twins. "It's good to see you." She was being sincere since Lily had been her best friend. "I know it's a lot to take in but you're, actually, the first person to see that I'm back. This is my first day." She noticed Lily looking at her clipboard. "You're not going to find a Jordan Cavanaugh on there."

Blinking, Lily raised an eyebrow as she looked at Jordan. "I'm not?" She was still in shock. Taking a deep breath, she released it. "Ok?"

Glancing at the clipboard, Jordan pointed to a name half way down the list. "Jo Haley is what I was hired under." She shrugged at the questioning look she was getting. "I took Drew's name when we married. And I figured that using Jordan would raise some eyebrows and I didn't want a big deal made about me coming back. I just called in a few favors and boom, here I am." She was quiet, waiting for the information to sink in. "You ok, Lily? You're looking a little pale."

Lily swallowed and shook her head. "It's been two years Jordan. Where the hell have you been?" Her voice rose with her anger. "It's been two years, Jordan. Two years!" She stood and stalked into the empty conference room.

Jordan was on her feet within seconds and following after Lily. She closed the door and leaned against it. "I know how long it's been, Lily."

Snorting, Lily walked over to the round window and crossed her arms over her chest. Her back to Jordan as she gathered her thoughts. "Why didn't you call or at least write? I thought something bad had happened to you. I still had a best friend when I left for that weekend. I came back on Monday and you were gone. Vanished without a trace. Instead of finding you here...I found two goons instead who had all the right paper work and had no idea who you even were!" She was seething.

"Lily..." Jordan sighed and shook her head. "This isn't the place to talk about this. Come by for dinner tonight?" She questioned then quickly added. "Unless you have other plans. We'd love to have you. And I promise that I'll explain everything then. Alright?"

Lily gave her a skeptical look before nodding. "No. I don't have any plans. And I'd love to have dinner with you and your family." She stopped for a moment and stupid little grin formed on her lips. "Man. That's going to take some getting used to. You and family in the same sentence."

"Wonderful!" Jordan was pleased. Lily was her one true friend out of the lot. Sure she had been friends with the others longer but she connected with Lily more than the others." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out a business card. "I'm actually glad that Drew had these made. It saves me trying to find a pen and paper." She handed over one of Drew's contact cards which had his name, cell phone number and their address. "It's downtown." She glanced at her watch. "I only had a half day so I'm going to go out to lunch with my family then crash. I'll see you around six-ish?"

She grasped the card and eyed it. "Ya, six is fine." Lily mumbled and watched Jordan's retreating back. "You have some explaining to do." She mumbled with resolve. She wasn't going to let Jordan out of this. Answers were what she was promised so answers were what she was going to get.


End file.
